Regularly spoken phrases/G-N
"Go back!" * "We have to go back for him." - Kate to Charlie, regarding Jack * "We have to go back!" - Boone to Jack * "We need you to come back, Jack... please?" - Kate to Jack * "Go back, Vincent! Vincent, go back, go back!" - Walt * "Go back, Ana Lucia." -''Sayid to Ana Lucia * "Ready to go back?" -''Libby to Hurley'' * "We have to go back..." - Kate to Sawyer as they escape from Hydra Island * "We have to go back, Kate... we have to go back!" - Jack to Kate * "I think it wants us to come back..." -''Hurley'' * "We're never going back!" -''Jack'' * "I can't get back..." - Minkowski's dying words * "We have to go back!" - Sun to Frank on the helicopter * "We have to go back?" - Kate to Jack * "We have to go back." - Locke to Jack * "We have to go back for him" - Kate to Sawyer "God help us all" *"If that would have happened, then god help us all." - Pierre Chang to Tony at the Orchid *"Then god help us all." - Ms. Hawking to Ben *"God help us if it ever leaves this island" - Ilana Verdansky before being suddenly blown up "Good people", "Bad person", etc. "Happily ever after" * "Yes, we'd have both lived happily ever after... " - Ben to Roger * "Just bring me the money and then we could all live happily ever after, right?" - Keamy to Sun and Jin * , the title of the eleventh episode of season 6 "Hey yourself" *Used by the main characters often in a response to "Hey". * "Morning yourself." - ''Kate to Jack "I didn't sign up for this." * "And then my 3rd wife, she says, get this, she says, "I didn't sign up for this." Now you tell me, what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" - Arzt to Hurley. * "I didn't ask for this!" - Rose to Bernard. * "Oh this ain't what I signed up for!" - '' Roger to Horace about skirmishes with the natives.. * Hurley: "Nuh uh, no, that's not what I signed up for." Locke: "What did you sign up for, Hugo?" - ''Regarding taking Charlotte as a hostage. * After discovering Danielle and Karl's bodies, Miles says "I didn't sign up for this". "I'm not going anywhere with you." * Walt to his father, Michael * Hurley to his father, David Reyes * Locke to Mikhail about Ben going with him * "No one's going anywhere with you, John. Because they're not crazy." - Jack to Locke about joining Locke's group. * "I'm not going anywhere with that man." - Rose to Bernard about joining Locke's group. * "He ain't going anywhere with you, you crazy son of a bitch." - Sawyer to Locke, regarding Hurley * "Why would I go anywhere with you?" - Hurley to Sayid in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute * Hurley to Locke * Richard to The Man in Black "Irreversible" * "By the time I was called in the damage was irreversible." - Christian Shephard to Head Doctor * "Surgery isn't gonna do anything to help me, my condition is irreversible." - Locke to Jack * "Nothing is irreversible." - Jack to Locke * "You could find yourself in a situation that's irreversible." - Desmond to Claire * "Nothing is irreversible." - Kate to Jack "It doesn't work like that"/"That's not how it works" * "That's not how it works" - Richard Malkin to Claire * "It doesn't work that way." - Locke to Michael * "It doesn't work like that" - Desmond to Donovan * "It doesn't work like that" - Desmond to Charlie * "Doesn't work like that" - Desmond to Hurley * "...then you really don't know how the world works." - Sawyer to Kate * "That's not how it works" - Miles to Hurley * "That's not how it works, John" Ben to Locke * "Jim, that's not how it works." Miles to Sawyer * "It doesn't work like that, I told you." - Hurley to Jack * "If I light this myself it won't work." - Richard to Jack "It's a leap of faith." * Helen to Locke * Locke to Jack * Eloise to Jack * "So, if you wanna take a leap of faith, Jack, then take it... Get off my damn boat." Sawyer to Jack "It's not real, none of it is real." * Jack to Locke * Locke to Desmond * Hurley to Libby * ''Desmond when he arrives on the freighter "It worked." * Ben, about The Island's apparent resurrection of Locke. * Juliet to Sawyer, seemingly about the Jughead detonation. * Juliet to Sawyer, about the vending machine. "Killer/Murderer" * "I am not a murderer." - Jack to Kate * "We both know you ain't the killing type." - Hibbs retorts to Sawyer * "Should you find you're not a killer, there's no refund." - The Australian gun dealer to Sawyer * "I don't have murder in my heart." - Sgt. Austen to Kate * "You're the killer, Ana Lucia." - Ben to Ana Lucia * "You're not a killer, Sun." - Colleen to Sun * "You're not a murderer. You're a good man." - Eddie to Locke * "We're not murderers." - Ben to Sawyer * "I'm a con man, not a murderer." - Anthony Cooper to Locke * "I'm not a murderer." - Locke to Sawyer * "Locke, uh... He's a murderer." - Bernard to Jin * "Is that why you want to kill yourself, Michael? Because that's the way he looks at you now? Because he knows you're a murderer?" - Tom to Michael * "I am a killer." Sayid "The last time you had a gun..." * "The last time you handled a sidearm..." "I killed a murderer. I did us all a favor." - Sayid and Charlie * "As I recall, the last time you had a gun, you murdered someone." - Charlie to Ana Lucia "Let go" * "Time to let go, Freckles." - Sawyer to Kate * "Let go. I know you want to." - Sawyer to Jack * "Let go of me." - Claire to Jack * "It's time for you to let go of some things." - Locke to Boone * "Time to let go." - Locke to Boone * "The problem is you're just not good at letting go." - Christian Shephard to Jack * "I'm not good at letting go." - Jack to Sarah * "Let me go, Jack." - Boone to Jack * "Let it go! Let it go! Let it go!" - Lily to Charlie fighting over the heroin stash * "Let me go. Just let me go." - Locke to Jack * "Then let him go, because it's not about you or me, it's about him. I don't want to go to court Michael, so please, just let him go." - Susan to Michael * "We were there to get past him, to get on with our lives, to let him go." - Helen to Jimmy Bane * "I'm never going to let go, brother." - Desmond to Kelvin * "Let it go." - Christian Shephard to Jack * "Why don't you let go of my wrist?" - '' Kate to Juliet'' * "Just let it go." - Kate to Jack * "No, you don't let go!" - Sawyer to Juliet * "You can let go now. It's okay. You--you can let go." - Rose to Jack * "Maybe I'm supposed to let go." - Jack to Hurley * "What makes you think letting go is so easy?" - Locke to Jack * "You can let it go" - Jack to Locke * "You're letting him go?"-''Jacob to Mother about his brother'' * "I'm not here to hurt him, I'm here to help him let go." - Desmond to Ben about Locke * "To remember, and to let go" - Christian Shephard to Jack "Letting you off the hook" * Rose to Jack * "She (Locke's foster mother) thought the dog had come back to tell her the accident wasn't her fault. Let her off the hook." Locke to Kate and Sawyer about the dog his foster mother believed to be her daughter reincarnated * Boone to Jack * Sarah to Jack "Lift it up" * Desmond to Jack at the stadium * "Sursum corda" - ("Lift up your hearts" in Latin), on the blast door map * "Lift up your eyes and look north" - Eko's stick has Genesis 13:14 inscribed on it "Live together, die alone" * "If we can't live together, we're going to die alone." - Jack's famous speech to the survivors * Sayid quoting Jack * "Live together, die alone, right?" - Kate quoting Jack * Jack to Michael, and also the episode title * Kate to Sawyer * "If you say 'live together, die alone' to me Jack, I'm gonna punch you in your face." - Rose to Jack, quoting him * "You don't get to die alone." - Sawyer to Jack * Juliet to Sawyer * " What is your deal Jim? You wanna die alone? " - Miles to Sawyer "Not the enemy" * "Believe it or not, Michael, I am not your enemy." Juliet to Michael * "But despite what you may think, I'm not the enemy. We are not the enemy." Colleen to Sun * "We are not your enemy." - Juliet to Cunningham RG Category:Catchphrases